<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Sickness: A Destiel Fanfiction by rain_fa3ri3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429173">A Small Sickness: A Destiel Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3'>rain_fa3ri3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Sick Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, bird!dean, familiar!dean, witch! Castiel, witch/familiar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a Witch, and Dean is his Familiar- and husband. This is just a really fluffy, short piece that I wrote for my own enjoyment. I hope you like it too!<br/>*<br/>*<br/>“For fuck’s sake I can’t- stop…” Dean breaks off into hacking coughs for nearly a full minute before being able to catch his breath, finally finishing his sentence with a sullen, “coughing.”<br/>Castiel rubs a hand up and down Dean’s back, eyebrows furrowed. He hates seeing his familiar in pain, especially when he can’t make it stop right away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Sickness: A Destiel Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake I can’t- stop…” Dean breaks off into hacking coughs for nearly a full minute before being able to catch his breath, finally finishing his sentence with a sullen, “coughing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel rubs a hand up and down Dean’s back, eyebrows furrowed. He hates seeing his familiar in pain, especially when he can’t make it stop right away. With his free hand, Castiel flips the page of an old potion book he has been pursuing, looking for a cure to Dean’s sickness. His eyes dart across the pages, not entirely knowing what he’s looking for until he sees it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” Castiel removes his hand from Dean’s back to give his full attention to the book. It’s an ancient tome, older than Castiel himself, which is saying something. It reads:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Familiar Healing Potion</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(cures most ailments)</span>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><span>3 stems of lavender (chopped)</span></li>
<li><span>2 scoops of morning dew</span></li>
<li><span>Tears of an eagle</span></li>
<li><span>Phoenix feather</span></li>
<li><span>Scale of a yellow-bellied snake</span></li>
<li><span>Bunch of daffodils (crushed with pond stone)</span></li>
<li><span>4 scoops of twice blessed water</span></li>
<li><span>Hair of the afflicted (or feather, scale, etc.)</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>
    <span>(works best when administered at sunrise)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean coughs some more before shifting to rest his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “We got it all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s chest tightens hearing how weak Dean sounds. He runs a finger down the list, mentally checking off the items. “We have all but the phoenix feather,” he mumbles. Then he sits up straight in excitement, jarring Dean slightly. “Charlie is supposed to visit soon. She has a stock of special feathers that she gets from her fae friend. If I can send a message in time…” Castiel flicks his hand and a bottle of ink, a quill, and a roll of parchment all fly into position in front of him. “Maybe...she can come early,” Castiel finishes, already scrawling out a note to their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is warm where he lays on Castiel. Warm, and covered in blankets, and quiet. Too quiet. Castiel finishes the note, seals it, and sends it off on the winds with a whispered spell. Then he turns to his beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” he says, gently brushing a hand through Dean’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grunts in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe shifting would help? I came across some lore that says being in your familiar form can help lessen the symptoms of an illness-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S an old witch’s tale, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighs and lays his head on Dean’s. “Isn’t it worth it to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Castiel thinks Dean may have fallen asleep until Dean sighs and moves to sit up. “Alright, I’ll try it.” After another fit of coughing and leaning on Castiel for support, Dean finally nods. There is a glow of golden light, and then in Dean’s place is a tiny rosefinch. Dean looks up at Castiel and chirps softly. Castiel smiles, scooping Dean into his hands and pulling him to his chest, Dean snuggling gratefully into the warmth that is his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel can feel Dean shivering and his eyebrows scrunch together in concern. He stands and walks from his workshop and into their home, lighting the logs in the fireplace with a flick of his hand. He grabs a blanket and curls up with Dean close to his heart, wrapping the blanket around them both. Castiel isn’t cold- he is actually quite warm, as autumn has only just begun, but, for Dean’s sake, he can bear a little discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel lies on his right side with his knees pulled up and head tucked, encasing Dean entirely. Dean sighs contentedly then nibbles the tip of Castiel’s nose with his beak, sending gratitude through their bond. With it slips in a feeling of pain and Castiel’s chest grows tight at the feeling before Dean quickly cuts back off the connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why Dean had closed off from him: he was worried that Castiel would worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, love,” Castiel murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “You don’t need to block it. I can handle it.” Castiel knows how much strain it takes to hold back on letting emotions leak through a bond, being guilty of doing it in the past. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chirps and buries his head under his wing, letting down his guard. Castiel can feel a bit of the tension leave Dean’s small body beneath his hands as a flood of pain knocks the wind out of Castiel. He sends back as much soothing comfort and love as he can to try and combat at least the emotional toll of the sickness, and notes a flicker of joy spread from Dean’s end. Castiel smiles and strokes Dean’s feathers, humming to him until he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel dozes off for a while, and is awakened by something soft smacking him in the head. He opens his eyes dazedly and sees a letter from Charlie floating next to him in the air. He feels Dean stir as he lifts his left arm to grab the note and read it. Castiel mutters a spell to unseal it, and a pile of phoenix feathers topple out of a note that simply reads ‘Go ham’ in Charlie’s curly writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel peeks under the blanket at Dean, and sees him peering back at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie came through!” Castiel says, raising Dean up to kiss his tiny head. “Let’s get you cured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nuzzles Castiel’s cheek in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel carries Dean back to the workshop, the pile of feathers in his other hand. They had slept long enough that it was just an hour until sunrise, which gives Castiel plenty of time to prepare the potion. He makes a nest for Dean on the table top out of the blankets he had used the day prior and sets Dean down to snuggle in the warmth while he gets to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes just the right amount of time to create the potion, and Castiel can see the sky pinkening slightly as he gives it the final stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time, Dean,” he says, gently stroking his husband’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tries to stand, and sends a flare of panic Castiel’s way when he realizes he is too weak to. Castiel pushes back with a strong wave of comfort and scoops Dean into his hands for transport. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He can feel Dean’s heart pounding as he holds him in a tight hug. “Here, let’s get the potion in you. It says it works very quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean seems a bit calmer as Castiel lowers him back to the tabletop next to his cauldron. Castiel scoops a bit of the potion out with a spoon and blows on it before placing it in front of Dean. Dean takes a cautious drink, then sips at it until the spoon is empty. He ruffles his feathers as a shiver races through him and Castiel’s hand hovers protectively near, when all at once Dean perks up and a thrill races through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Castiel asks cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sends joy through their bond as a response and hops up to his feet. He nibbles at Castiel’s finger then takes off to soar around the workshop, singing gleefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughs in relief at the sight of Dean feeling whole again. Dean flies for several minutes before lighting on Castiel’s head and preening his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, c’mon,” Castiel says in mock annoyance. Dean chirps before making a final lap around the workshop and landing on the floor beside Castiel. There is a glow of light, and then a human Dean is hugging Castiel so tightly he has trouble breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sweetheart,” Dean says, kissing Castiel on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel blushes at the nickname, which he knew was Dean’s goal. “Of course, Dean. I’m just relieved it worked, and so quickly. We really have Charlie to thank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulls back with a grin. “Oh, for sure. She’s getting the best Dean Winchester-Novak Pie Extravaganza when she finally gets her ass over here. Any flavor she wants. On the house. And you,” he says, kissing Castiel again, “are getting cuddled so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a dinner date?” Castiel asks, eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a dinner date,” Dean smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everything is as it should be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean is a rosefinch Familiar, which is a higher classification for what he really is: A Cassin's finch!! See what I did there? (I was proud of that)</p><p>So, thank's for reading! Please let me know what you think! I have another witch/familiar AU if you wanna check it out called "Part of Me" (it's a lot longer with much more plot).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>